Field of the Disclosure
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a console table apparatus for vehicles, and more particularly, to a console table apparatus for vehicles in which deployment and height adjustment of a table provided in a console can be automatically performed.
Description of the Related Art
Even when a vehicle travels, occupants may do various activities such as eating, reading, writing, or using a notebook computer in a passenger compartment. Tables may be installed in the passenger compartment of the vehicle to provide convenience of such activities.
Table for vehicles are generally installed in consoles (center consoles or rear consoles). Typically, such a table for vehicles is used in such a way that a table horizontally installed in the console is simply pulled and drawn out of the console, or a table vertically installed in the console is pulled upward and then deployed by rotation.
However, the foregoing conventional table for vehicles is problematic in that a user should manually perform a table deployment operation, and the deployed table cannot be adjusted in height, thus inconveniencing the user.